


Terrifying Force

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, it dark, yandere!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Finn doesn't like it when someone questions Kylo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/168156471876/can-i-get-a-yanderefinn-x-kylo-ren-entry-i-am   
> prompt from my tumblr

Finn is Kylo’s apprentice and he wears that title proudly. Kylo Ren was a a force to be reckoned with.  Ever since Finn was selected to work along said Ren they became a duo that everyone should fear and rightful so. If one thought they had a chance against the First Order, all hope would be shattered when the word Ren and his knight were coming. The battle would be over in an instant the field in utter silence, if you listen closely you hear Ren praising said hooded knight.

“ Today was intense. Not sure who’s scarier fighting, Kylo or Finn.”

“ Did you see look in his eyes, almost go blasted by dumb villager that’s how scary Finn is.”

“ To be honest Finn seems better at this sith thing than Kylo. Guy can’t even keep his anger together. Always breaking some metal, that  **we**  have to clean up! For someone in charge he’s not very comp-….cCoM-”

The other troopers watch in concerned as their friend grab hold of their throat as if they were choking. “ H-hey y-you okay pal?” The trooper eyes became watery face turning red to almost blue. Slowly and shakily he pointed behind the other. They turned around seeing hooded figure with their arms crossed glaring at the trooper desperately clinging at their throat. A dark smirk formed sending chills down the troopers backs. They backed away yet Finn never moved from his spot.

“ There’s a reason Kylo take his anger out on machines. Come on that’s far better then what’s happening now right? Slowly being choked to death vision becoming hazy, scary stuff. Although…..Kylo wouldn’t choke you no you be burnt mess…just like that heap of metal.  You should be  **grateful**  you’re not like that heap of metal.” The trooper was finally able to breath falling to the floor coughing heavily. The others went to assist seeing Finn already left the room. 

“ O-okay new rule let’s not talk bad about Lord Ren ever again”

* * *

Finn pushed down his hood as he enter his and Kylo’s room, welcomed with dark knight doing push ups. “ Hey.” Kylo stopped getting up wiping sweat off his for head, “ Hey.” Finn couldn’t keep grin off his face pushing wet strain of air away from Kylo’s  eyes. Kylo took Finn’s hand placing a kiss upon it as a show of thanks. “ You’re in good mood today.” Finn smiled then frown then smiled again causing Kylo to arch his eyebrow. “ I was and I am now. Just- some people questioning you ranks. Saying your don’t deserve to be in charge. And that pissed me off. So I  **taught them a lesson** _.”_ Kylo chuckled giving Finn a kiss on the lips.

“ You didn’t have to you know.”

“ I know but- They say I do better job than you as if you’re not great at it.”

“ Finn you my apprentice and my partner. I love seeing you succeed being by my side. I am training you to be stronger and hopefully better than I could.” Finn knew he was blushing but didn’t care. A yelp escaped Finn’s mouth as he was picked up instantly wrapping his legs around the tall man’s waist. “ Maybe once we’re done  _training_ perhaps I-we should pay these troopers a little.  **Make sure lesson is crystal clear”** Dark smiles formed on the two faces. Finn couldn’t wait to see the fearful expression they’ll have. 

_I’ll show them all. **Never question my Kylo again…**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a close battle but they still won. The Resistance attempted an ambush attack. Actually manage to take a hit on their numbers. Finn shot in the shoulder which sent Kylo in a frenzy, stopping all blasters mid way firing them back at the shooters.  Kylo ordered the ones still breathing were killed on sight before carrying Finn back on ship. Thankful it was minor wound that be healed next day but still leave a scar. Kylo made sure Finn stayed close by watching his recovery.

" Kylo I'm fine, see not even wincing when I move it."

" I know....still hate seeing you hurt."

" I hate seeing you hurt too....but they can't hurt us now because you killed them."

Kylo hummed to himself checking Finn's shoulder again.  It angered him how that scum resistance hurt his apprentice. He calmed down placing light kiss on the scar making Finn groan. " Liar you're still hurt." Finn laughed moving so he now placed in his lap. " Doesn't hurt...just took me by surprised." Finn mumbled placing his arms around Kylo's neck. " If you say so or maybe you like pain."  Finn arched his back feeling wet tongue on his neck. " O-only the e-enemy-AH!"  Kylo bit his neck no doubt leaving a bruise, Finn was getting excited and so was Kylo.

" How you imagine enemy being hurt?" Kylo asked sliding hand under Finn's shirt grazing his nipple. " S-sSlowly! Make t-hem suffer!"  Kylo chuckled at Finn's response leading down to bite one nipple while his hand pinched the other. " Next time we keep them still- _fuck_ -kill their men one by one not able to stop us!" Kylo growled picturing the scene now, a dark smile on Finn's face. Removing his mouth Kylo looked up seeing Finn's eyes filled with darkness and lust. Two shared sloppy kiss grinding against each other getting that adrenaline rush as if their in battle now.

" So cruel we should do it. **Show them what fear is**."

" **Show them you're mine**."

Now Kylo was the one moaning out loud. _Such a possessive apprentice.._ Kylo began undoing Finn's pants followed by his own making their cocks rub against each other. " K-Kylo I-" Kylo gave Finn another long kiss before letting go knowing exactly what Finn wanted. He laid down exposing himself for only Finn to see.

" Well? Aren't you going to claim what yours?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I would add on but I got finals but let's just say Kylo gonna have lots of bites on him

**Author's Note:**

> I might make part 2 but not sure yet


End file.
